


Ma Fleur

by xypeilo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely Tsukiyama dreaming about his Kaneki (who's now Haise).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Fleur

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see it's really short--just a scene that popped into my head.

_The one thing Tsukiyama loved waking up to was Kaneki's scent. He found his nose buried in white hair while his bare limbs were wrapped around the boy possessively. Tsukiyama sighed happily as he scooted closer to his lover under the comforter. It was a peaceful saturday morning--none of them had work that day, which made Tsukiyama stoked for the afternoon plans that awaited._

_"Shuu…" Kaneki groaned irritably and lazily squirmed in his grasp so he can stretch. Tsukiyama gave him some space, but when Kaneki found the opportunity to turn his back on him, the purple-haired man wrapped around him tightly like a koala. Kaneki groaned, but he didn't fight it. "You cow, move."_

_"Mmm, good morning to you too, mon amour." Tsukiyama pecked the back of Kaneki's ear, then his neck, and then the ball of his shoulder. Kaneki grinned as he turned his head to look at his lover smiling sweetly at him. Tsukiyama ran one of his hands down Kaneki's bare thigh and hummed softly. "Would you like some coffee?"_

_Kaneki shifted so his back was flat on the bed. He sighed as he ran his fingers idly through Tsukiyama's hair. His heart ached with happiness as he gazed into those dark purple eyes. They've been dating for a couple of years now--and despite their quarrels and jobs that kept them from seeing each other, Kaneki cherished these small moments. They reminded him just how happy he was being with Tsukiyama. "I love you." Kaneki said quietly, combing purple hair away from Tsukiyama's face. He wanted to laugh at how large his forehead was without his hair, but he knew better than to ruin the mood._

_Tsukiyama responded by planting a small kiss on his forehead, then his nose, then finally his lips which he held for a moment longer. "I love you the most." he replied in a whisper._

_Kaneki wrapped his arms around Tsukiyama's neck and kissed him again--this time with tongue involved. Without breaking the kiss, Tsukiyama shifted so that he was on top of his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Kaneki's torso so that there was no space at all between them. They massaged each other's tongues, moaning and humming softly into one another. The Gourmet ran his hands down Kaneki's bare sides and outlined his hipbones softly with his thumbs. He loved moments like these, where he had Kaneki all to himself. No Hinami, no Nishio--just him and Kaneki and nobody else. Tsukiyama suddenly felt something wet on his cheek, and pulled back to find Kaneki crying._

_"Chéri, what's wrong?"_

_Kaneki averted his eyes and shook his head, unwinding his arms from Tsukiyama's neck to wipe his eyes. Tsukiyama gently grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from Kaneki's face. He entwined their fingers together and kissed his knuckles._

_"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Tsukiyama repeated softly while stroking Kaneki's cheek with his free hand. "Qu'est-ce qui fait de vous comme ça?"_

_Kaneki met his eyes again and got teary. With his free hand he ran his thumb across Tsukiyama's bottom lip. The Gourmet nearly panicked as confusion took over him--those sad gray eyes pierced right through him. "Please don't ever leave me." Kaneki finally said in a broken voice. "Please don't...leave my side."_

_In one motion Tsukiyama let go of Kaneki's hands to wrap his arms around his body again. He rolled onto his back and lifted Kaneki's face so he can look at him in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever met," Tsukiyama whispered, showering his lover in small kisses on the face. "and I will never," Kiss. "ever," Kiss. "_ ever _let you go."_

_Kaneki turned his head to kiss Tsukiyama's palm. "Never?"_

_Tsukiyama planted a kiss on Kaneki's temple. "Never, ma fleur._ Never _."_

 

**Never.**

 

Tsukiyama jolted up from sleep, hyperventilating. He found himself clutching the space on the bed where his lover would be at this hour, curled up into a ball like cat. He would hear Kaneki snoring lightly, or mumbling in his sleep about food--but none of that was there. His scent no longer lingered in the room--neither did the pillow Kaneki used. It was as if he never existed. Tsukiyama hugged his knees and sobbed into them. His beloved Kaneki was gone. 


End file.
